disneyfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Koning Triton
Koning Triton is de koning van het onderwater koninkrijk Atlantica en de vader van Ariël. Triton is een van de belangrijkste personages in De kleine zeemeermin, een film uit 1989. Achtergrond Triton is de koning van het onderwaterrijk Atlantica. Het wordt gezegd dat zijn macht zich verspreid is over alle zeeën. Triton zelf is een gespierde meerman en is de weduwnaar van de overleden koniging Athena. Hij is de vader van Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Attina, Adella, Alana en Ariël. Hij is de schoonvader van Prins Eric en de grootvader van Arïel's dochter Melody. Als koning van Atlantica, bezit Triton een machtige drietand die uit goud gemaakt is. Hij bezit ook twee gouden armbanden en een kroon, ook uit goud gemaakt. Zijn aartsvijand was Ursula, een machtige zeeheks, die ooit een senior lid, was aan het hof van Koning Triton. Jarenlang was Ursula opzoek naar wraak, nadat Triton haar verbannen had. Persoonlijkheid In de film: De kleine zeemeermin: Ariel, hoe het begon, zien we dat Triton een toegewijde en liefhebbende vader en echtgenoot is. Na de dood van zijn vrouw Athena, wordt hij zeer steng, maar na een incident, staat Triton opnieuw toe, dat er muziek, mag gesleept worden, in Atlantica. De tv-serie van The Littel Marmaid, speelt zich af voor het begin van de originele film. In de serie zien we dat Triton een wijze heerser is. Zijn xenofobie voor mensen, word in de serie goed in beeld gebracht. Al staat Triton voortdurend op gespannen voet met Ariël, vanwege haar betrekking tot mensen en haar gevaarlijke avonturen. We zien ook dat Triton vaak een sterk schuldgevoel, heeft wanneer hij Ariël stoort. In de originele film, zien we opnieuw, dat Triton een zorgzame vader is. Al leid Triton zijn vreemdelinge haat richting de mens, vaak tot persoonlijke conflicten met zijn jongste dochter Ariël. We zien dat Triton een enorm temperament heeft als hij boos is. Hij had ook kort enorme slechte gedachten over de mens. Het kan hem niet schelen als een mens zou verdrinken, een voorbeeld hiervan is de korte ruzie, die hij heeft met Ariël nadat hij er achter komt, dat Ariël, Prins Eric heeft gered van de verdrinkingsdood. Triton reageert hier op met de volgende woorden: "One human less to worrier about". Ondanks het feit dat hij Eric niet eens kent. Als Triton boos genoeg is, leid zijn temperament, vaak tot agressieve handelingen. Een voorbeeld hiervan is dat Triton Ariël's verzameling van artefacten vernietigd, wanneer, hij er achter komt, dat ze verliefd is op een mens. Hij heeft meteen spijt van deze daad, wanneer Ariël vermist wordt (Ariël is op dat moment tijdelijk mens) en kan niet rusten totdat hij haar heeft gevonden. Triton laat hier zien dat hij instaat is om zijn agressieve acties toe te geven. Eerder in de film verteld hij aan Sebastian dat hij te ver is gegaan. In het vervolg op de originele film zien we dat Triton mettertijd, toch is overgegaan tot het accepteren van de mens. Triton, heeft een opmerkelijk zwak voor Melody, Ariël's dochter en zijn kleindochter. Triton hecht enorm veel waarde aan haar veiligheid. Triton, is desondanks alles een wijs persoon, al blijft Triton een temperamentvol persoon. Maar zijn agressief karakter blijft in tijden van crisis. Verschijningen ''De kleine zeemeermin thumb|left|198px|Koning Triton in The Littel Mermaid In de originele film heeft Triton een Xenofobie (angstvrees voor vreemdelingen) in de richting van de mens. Doordat Ariël zo gefascineerd is door mens, leid dit vaak tot conflicten met haar vader Triton. Volgens Triton is contact tussen de menselijke wereld en de meerminnen wereld ten strengste verboden. We zien koning Triton voor het eerst tijdens een concert in Atlantica. Dit concert is gepresenteerd door een zeepaardje als gastheer. Vervolgens zien we Sebastian verschijnen, Triton's trouwe dienaar en koninklijke componist. Het concert is een flop doordat Ariël niet aanwezig is op het feest, dit tot enorme woede van Triton. Als Ariël terugkomt, heeft ze eerste ruzie met haar vader, vanwege een reis naar het oppervlak. Triton zegt vervolgens tegen Sebastian, dat hij Ariël in de gaten moet houden. Enkele dagen later komt hij er achter, dat Ariël een mens (Prins Eric) het leven gered heeft en verliefd is geworden op deze persoon. Vervolgens verliest Triton zijn geduld, en vernietigd haar collectie met menselijke gebruiksvoorwerpen. Triton is meteen geschokt door zijn daden en laat Ariël alleen in haar schaamte. Later loopt Ariël weg van huis en gaat ze opzoek naar Ursla, de zeeheks en aartsvijand van haar vader. Triton gaat vervolgens opzoek, naar Ariël om zijn verontschuldigingen, aan te bieden aan haar. Wat Triton niet weet is dat Ariël ondertussen een deal maakt met Ursula, om tijdelijk mens te worden. Vervolgens, zien we dat Triton zich extreem schuldig begint te voelen, vanwege de verdwijning van zijn dochter. Dan komt Sebastian terug van het oppervlak, en verteld Triton over de deal, die Ariël heeft gesloten met de zeeheks. Triton gaat vervolgens, samen met Sebastian, snel opzoek naar Ariël. Ariël verontschuldigt zich aan haar vader, en haar vader probeert, nog de overeenkomst tussen Ursula en Ariël te vernietigen. Het lukt niet en Triton neemt de plaats in van zijn dochter. Vervolgens wordt Triton, tijdelijk omgetoverd tot een poliep, maar dit wordt omgedraaid, wanneer Ursula wordt vernietigd. Hij wint vervolgens, zijn kroon en drietand terug, net als zijn status van koning. Tegen het einde van de film heeft Triton zijn houding jegens de mens verzacht, en beseft dat hij een fout heeft gemaakt door te denken, dat de mensen wreed waren. Dan zien we dat Triton opmerkt dat Ariël veel houdt van prins Eric (de prins die Ariël gered heeft in het begin van de film) en Triton indirect het leven heeft gered (net als Atlantica), door Ursula te vernietigen. We zien dan dat Triton, Ariël terug veranderd, in een mens. Vervolgens, zien we Triton op het huwelijk van Ariël en prins Eric. Triton geeft Ariël dan een knuffel en aanvaard de prins als zijn schoonzoon. De kleine zeemeermin II: terug in de zee thumb|left|178px|Triton in the Littel Mermaid 2, Return To the Sea Triton verschijnt in het vervolg van ''De kleine zeemeermin, De kleine zeemeermin II: terug in de zee, een film uit 2000. In dit verhaal lijkt Triton de mens te vertrouwen of ten-miste zijn schoonzoon prins Eric. Bij de geboorte van zijn kleindochter Melody, woont hij haar ceremonie op zee bij. Als geschenk, geeft hij Melody een speciaal medaillon, dat een beeld van Atlantica onthuld. Maar de liefde voor zijn kleindochter Melody blijkt een zwak punt, dat wordt gebruikt door Morgana, Ursula's zuster. Morgana valt de ceremonie aan in een poging om haar zuster Ursula te wreken. Morgana, eist de drietand van Triton in ruil voor Melody's veiligheid. Gelukkig zijn Eric en Ariël instaat om Morgana's wraakactie te stoppen. Vervolgens besluit Ariël om de kennis over Atlantica en de meerminnen geheim te houden voor Melody om haar op die manier te beschermen, tegen Morgana. Triton beveelt vervolgens om een zoektocht op te starten, tegen Morgana. In de hoop Morgana te vinden, voordat Morgana, Melody vind. Er wordt dan een muur opgetrokken, tussen het rijk van Eric en Ariël en de zee. Dit zorgt ervoor, dat Triton wordt afgesneden, van zijn dochter en kleindochter. Twaalf jaar later, zien we dat Ariël en Eric een gesprek hebben met Triton op zee, met als gespreks- onderwerp, de verdwijning van zijn, kleindochter Melody. Triton transformeert Ariël dan terug in een zeemeermin zodat ze kan helpen, met de zoektocht naar Melody. Triton en Ariël vinden Melody uiteindelijk terug bij Morgana. We komen te weten, dat Morgana, het meisje had overtuigt om de drietand van haar opa, te stelen, door te zeggen dat Triton de drietand juist van haar had gestolen. Melody die niks weet van haar ware afkomst, steelt de drietand voor Morgana in een onbewaakt moment, van haar grootvader. Melody kan de drietand stelen, omdat enkel Triton of één van zijn nakomelingen de drietand van zijn rustplaats kan verwijderen. Morgana had haar voor dit klusje tijdelijk in een zeemeermin veranderd. Dit leid er uiteindelijk toe, dat ze de drietand, aan Morgana geeft, ondanks de protesten van haar moeder Ariël. Vervolgens volgt er een strijd tussen Triton en Morgana. Triton krijgt zijn drietand terug nadat Melody het terug steelt van Morgana. Triton gebruikt zijn drietand dan om Morgana in te vriezen in een blok ijs, dat dan zinkt naar de bodem van de zee. Triton bied dan aan Melody aan op permanent een zeemeermin te worden. Maar in plaats daarvan, vraagt ze of ze de muur tussen het rijk van haar vader Eric en de zee voorgoed kan verwijderen. In de laatste scene van deze film zien we dat Melody, haar grootvaders drietand gebruikt om de muur rond het kasteel af te breken. Zodat de mens en de meerminnen terug verenigd zijn. De kleine zeemeermin: Ariël, hoe het begon thumb|171px|King Triton in The Littel Mermaid 3, Ariël's Begining De kleine zeemeermin: Ariël, hoe het begon is een film uit 2008. De film begint met een proloog, in deze proloog, zien we koningin Athena, Triton's vrouw. Het duo had een liefdevolle relatie, maar Athena wordt verpletterd, door een piratenschip, in een poging een muziek doos, te redden, die Athena, had gekregen van Triton. Triton was ontroostbaar door haar dood, dat hij muziek verbande uit Atlantica, iedereen was verplicht om een strike dagindeling te volgen. De vrijgevochten persoonlijkheid van Ariel legt druk op de relatie met haar vader. Later is koning Triton boos, wanneer hij ontdekt, dat Sebastian de leider is van een illegale muziekclub. Hij gooit Sebastian hiervoor in de cel. Triton ziet uiteindelijk zijn fout in en vergeeft Sebastian. Triton heft het verbod om geen muziek te spelen op en benoemd, Sebastian tot zijn hofmuzikant. Trivia *Triton is mogelijk gebaseerd op Neptunus (Griekse naam Poseidon), de Romeinse god van de zeeën en de oceanen *De originele Triton, uit de Griekse mythologie had enkel twee gevinde voeten *In alle 3 de filmen waren de kleuren van zijn ogen anders, in de eerste en de tweede flim had Triton blauwe ogen. In de derde film waren zijn ogen eerder groen Universums ---- en:King Triton Categorie:De kleine zeemeermin personages Categorie:De kleine zeemeermin II: terug in de zee personages Categorie:De kleine zeemeermin: Ariel, hoe het begon personages Categorie:De kleine zeemeermin (animatieserie) personages Categorie:Mickey's Club personages Categorie:Mannen Categorie:Koningen